revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Allegiance
Allegiance https://mobile.twitter.com/karterhol/status/436653632641982465/photo/1?screen_name=karterhol is the 19th episode of Season 3 and is the 63th episode overall. Summary A DAY AT THE RACES LEADS TO NEW REVELATIONS AND A TAKEDOWN THAT MAY BE EMILY'S LAST - As Emily learns the identity of a key conspirator against her father, Victoria sets a trap she knows Emily can’t resist Recap Emily knows that Pascal’s allegiance is with Victoria. She doesn’t fall for his attempt to buddy-up to her, but she does swipe his thumb print during their meeting at the racetrack. Emily sends it to Aiden, who uses it to gain access to Pascal’s confidential files. She later overhears Victoria having a heated discussion with a man name Luke Gilliam. The topic of discussion is her father. It seems Luke was the one who was supposed to take a fall, not David Clarke. He’s been holding onto evidence all these years. Luke Gilliam was Grayson Global’s biggest earner back in the day. He used his payout from the company to start a natural gas business. He’s in town to accept an award. Pascal also had a role in David Clarke’s downfall. Conrad suggests to Victoria that she ask her latest lover about his involvement. Pascal says he silenced the David Clarke story to save her. He plays an incriminating recording for Conrad. It’s his leverage for control. Jack is back from L.A. He knows Margaux is busy, but they need to make time for each other. That can’t happen just yet. So Jack goes to see Emily. The two of them plot to take down Luke Gilliam. The guy’s clean air company is a sham. He’s a slimy businessman who hurts thousands of innocent people due his immoral ways. That’s all going to end soon enough. Time to break out the red Sharpie! Emily and Jack put on a little show where she ends up defending her latest target’s character. Gilliam is impressed. He also doesn’t notice Ems swiping a vile he claims is the compound his company uses to extract natural gas from the ground. Gilliam asks Emily to join him at his award ceremony. As for the stolen vile, it’s a mixture of saline and gelatin. Gilliam has been lying to everyone. That’s why he needs to go down. What Emily doesn’t know is that Victoria is the one who brought Gilliam to the Hamptons. It’s all part of her plan. While hiding the fact that they are sleeping with each other from Nolan, Charlotte and Javier conspire to chat with Daniel about his high-tech program. Margaux is incredibly impressed by it. The plan is to bring the program to Pascal. Daniel calls in a few favors to get the terms of Javier’s parole changed. They vow to make him a star. They give him the keys to a brand new sports car to woo him. Javier doesn’t want to betray Nolan, but Charlotte convinces him join Team Grayson. Nolan steers Aiden towards a woman named is Brenda Evans, who is actually Oscar Chapman in disguise. The guy explains that Aiden’s father had no idea that he hid a bomb on the plane. He also says his father didn’t kill himself. He was murdered. Pascal was behind the whole thing. Oscar agrees to help Aiden and Nolan, who have no idea they are being watched. As short time later, Pascal shows up at Oscar’s place. He shoots the reporter dead. Conrad shows a photo of the corpse to Aiden to convince him to be his ally. The time for Luke Gilliam to receive his award arrives. He gives a righteous speech to the crowd. He downs a vile of the faux compound. Gilliam knows something is wrong. A message reading “Taste Good, Mr. Gilliam?” appears on the screen behind him thanks to Jack. It goes on to say he drank the real chemicals. Gilliam collapses on the stage. He awakens in a hospital bed where a video feed featuring Emily in disguise advises him to turn over the leverage he has on Conrad. Jack is furious when he learns how Margaux took part in stealing Javier away from Nolan. The two of them have a big blow up. Jack says he loves Margaux but he can’t be around her. He lets Emily know that he doesn’t think things are going to work out. As for Nolan, he lets Daniel know that they are officially at war. This has always been the case for Emily in regards to the Graysons. Victoria finally figures out that her archenemy’s true motivation has always been revenge for David Clarke. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Tim DeKay as Luke Gilliam *Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado *John Prosky as Oscar Chapman *Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal Co-Starring Cast *Sal Landi as Mr. Marino *Tessa Munro as Maria Quotes :Emily: You're playing me. Tell Victoria a nice try ---- :Victoria: Emily! What an unpleasent surprise! ---- :Victoria: Happy hunting ---- :Victoria: It's revenge, for David ---- :Jack: I'm all in ---- :Aiden: You're going to need this later Gallery Videos Revenge 3x19 Promo Season 3 Episode 19 Promo S03E19 Promo|Promo Revenge 3x19 Sneak Peek 1 "Allegiance"|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 3x19 Sneak Peek 2 "Allegiance" Emily & Victoria Victoria & Someone from Her Past|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 3x19 1.jpg 3x19 2.jpg 3x19 3.jpg 3x19 4.jpg 3x19 5.jpg 3x19 6.jpg 3x19 7.jpg 3x19 8.jpg 3x19 9.jpg 3x19 10.jpg 3x19 11.jpg 3x19 12.jpg 3x19 13.jpg 3x19 14.jpg 3x19 15.jpg 3x19 16.jpg 3x19 17.jpg 3x19 18.jpg Trivia *After this episode there is a final two week hiatus. *The red sharpie is back and a new black sharpie is introduced. *Victoria figures out Emily's motive but not her identity. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes